Hope's Last Chance revised
by Swanqueen1215
Summary: This is a revised version. The prior fic was all over the place due to computer issues. I have fixed the issue since & will be posting a new ch soon. Sorry for the delay. I had life get in the way of posting but I am back now. Happy reading. Please let me know how this version is thanks again for reading & please review it makes me a better writer. If any1 has a prompt let me know


18

This fiction is based on S6 Episode after Emma says yes to Hook's proposal. This I promise is a SQ happy ending fiction so be patient and go on this journey with me. Enjoy.

Hope's Last Chance

Chapter 1

Zelena and Regina finally have come to an understanding and have forgiven each other. Zelena feels that baby Robyn is her redemption she wants to be better and give her daughter the life that she deserves. Regina felt guilty for not keeping her promise to her mother to help Zelena and be the sister that she needs to guide her so they are now working together for their family.

"Regina, thank you, for giving me another chance, I want to do better, not just for me, but for Robyn. I am truly sorry about you losing Robin, but I know that you already like someone."

"Zelena, I promised mother I would be here for you and I will, I am sorry about Hades, I know that you loved him, but some people don't want to be saved some don't care, take it from me, I thought I wanted to be alone, but I have found that I do want someone besides Henry in my life."

Zelena smiled, "I knew it! Tell me, is it who I think it is?" Regina, looked at her hands in her lap smiling as her face flushed. Gasping and covering her mouth "Ohh it is! I knew it! You little wanker!

Regina, stared at her sister. "Seriously? I can't say anything, it would never work she is with Hook." Deflated, Regina sighed. "I am happy with Henry, my happy ending died when Emma finally gave into Hooks advances."

"Nonsense," Zelena waved her hand like she was clearing dust. You have to fight for her, if you want to be with her! Show her that she is worth it! You did say before that Hook did not deserve her."

Regina looked down with a small frown of worry. "I don't know if she feels the same way, I mean she seems happy with him now."

Zelena rolled her eyes at her sister. "No, I think she is just waiting on you!" Come on Regina, do you really want to lose her? You know that pixy dust is crap right? Robin might have been your soul mate in the Enchanted Forest, but not here, it's Emma! Remember what Tink said? Emma even has the Lion flower tattoo on her wrist how can you ignore that? What do you say about having Tink do that soul mate fairy dust again to prove my point?"

Regina's hope renewed a smile slowly forming. "Okay, lets go find that fairy she owes me big time!" Regina put on her red leather dress and fixed her make-up, and checked her hair. Zelena was tapping her foot impatiently. "Regina come on already she will be fairy dust before we find her already! Regina descended the stairs and Zelena's jaw dropped open in awe "WOW!"

"Thank you, should we take the car or your broomstick?" Zelena rolls her eyes at this and Regina flips her wrist poofing them into the middle of the dinner. After the purple haze lifts from around them they see the evil queen sitting at a table with Gideon. Regina and Zelena walk over to the table. Zelena stared at the Queen

"The Evil Queen and Gideon what are you two conspiring about?" None of your business Sis! You lost that right when you decided to help the do gooders leaving me to deal with everything myself!"

"Well sis in all fairness you did try to kill me because you thought Rumple wanted you!" Hissing the queen bolted out of her seat nose to nose now with Zelena, "I should have finished you when I had the chance!" Regina, brought up a fireball and threw it at the Evil Queen. "And you will not again today Queeny!" Ducking the Evil Queen snared at the two and flipped her wrist and disappeared into a purple haze.

Tink walked in the dinner as the sisters were talking to Ruby. Smiling Regina went over to Tink. "How is my favorite fairy?"

Tink narrowed her eyes in speculation at Regina as Zelena arrived at her sisters side. "What do you want Regina?"

"Do you have any of that Soul Mate dust left? Zelena watched Regina flush a deep red as Tink pulled her necklace that held the vile of dust out of her shirt. "Regina, why do you want this?"

Zelena took over explaining her theory. "I believe what you said before, that Robin, was my sisters soul mate in the Enchanted Forest and that she has a new one now, right here in Storybrook."

"That is possible, yes,"

Regina looked to Tink with eyes full of hope once again. "Can we try it again, I just need to know before I talk to Emma?"

Rolling her eyes at Tink when she gave her a doubting look. "Please.. I promise I will not run again."

Tink smiled at that and emptied some of the dust in her hand blowing the dust, they watched it rise then float towards the door as it opened and then stopped suddenly then bolted off to the right. Regina and Zelena took off after the dust following it throughout the town.

Chapter 2

Regina ran behind the dust with Zelena on her heals. Unaware where the dust was leading them until Snow and Charming's apartment building stood in front of them.

Meanwhile, Snow is gushing over Emma's ring already making wedding plans in true Snow White fashion. Emma winced, looking at her mother. "Mom, slow down, we are putting the plans on hold because Gideon is still out there and we do not know what he is planning."

Deflated, snow sighs. "Okay, but when you are ready I want to help you plan your wedding."

"Deal" But secretly Emma was hoping that Regina would hear of the plans and finally tell her how she really feels. Emma has always had the feeling that Regina wanted her it was the way she looked at her that made her toes curl.

Regina and Zelena run into the room following a pinkish purple dust that dissipates as it gets closer to Emma, unknowing, Emma turns around to see who came in. Regina stops to take in the scene in front of her. Zelena at Regina's side yanks up Emma's hand with the huge rock. "Is this an engagement ring?" Zelena asks as Regina's eyes fill with new sad tears she hides inside herself once again hope is lost.

Emma looks up at Regina, "Hook proposed and I said yes.'

Overwhelmed with the sad emotions bursting to scream out.. a single tear ran down Regina's cheek, she grabbed Emma to finally hold her in her arms for the first and last time. "Oh Emma, I am so happy for you, really I am." Regina did not know if she was trying to convince Emma or herself.

Emma hugged Regina back inhaling her sent for the last time. "" _I must have been wrong, she does not want me. She would have said something._ "' Zelena, stood there in shock looking back and forth between the two. Tink and Ruby walked in just as Regina hugged Emma, Ruby seen the huge rock on Emma's ring finger she started clapping and jumping up and down so happy for her friend. "Boy Regina, you work fast!

Tink squeeled, Oh Regina, Emma, we are so happy for you both! You deserve to be happy!

Regina jumped back looking at Ruby as to say shut up wolf before I end you! Emma, looked at the group as realization started to set in. Snow was smiling at the commotion and Henry was holding his breath. Emma took Regina's hand pulling her behind her. "We need to talk in private, excuse us. Regina sent daggers at the group letting them know she was not happy with the recent events.

Chapter 3

Emma almost dragged Regina into the other room as she stumbled behind her, eyes wide like a dear in headlights expression,"" _Why did Ruby have to make assumptions""_ Regina thought to herself how she was going to get out of this.

"Regina, what is going on, why is Ruby so happy for us. Wait does she think..no seriously, why..?" Regina looked down too afraid to let her see how upset and nervous she was wringing her hands in thought. Emma, was staring at Regina in shock as the realization hit her, was Regina in love with her? Is that why she always stared at her?

"Regina, look at me," when Regina made no move to look up, Emma reached out and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Softening her gaze along with her voice in a whisper. "Gina?"

Emma could see the internal struggle on her face, the emotions in her eyes revealing her true feelings, Emma found her lips in a tender barely there kiss that turned heated in a flash as Regina deepened the kiss walking Emma up to the wall behind them, her tongue begging for entrance as she clung to Emma's shirt. Emma, ran her hands up and down Regina's back pulling her closer, she flipped their positions putting Regina up against the wall lifting her leg making her dress rise above her hips and hooking Regina's leg over her hip. Emma could feel her arousal through her panties spurring Emma on as she kissed down her jaw, behind her ear and down her neck causing Regina to moan low in her throat. Emma breaks the kiss and stumbles away from Regina as she fumbles with her words.

"Regina, I..I..I am sorry, I have.. I have to go, I need to think." Emma ran out the back door leaving Regina heartbroken and feeling rejected once again. Why does everyone leave her? Regina flips her wrist and poofs herself to her dungeon the only place she can be truly alone to think.

She knows that she should not have left without saying anything, but she just could not face anyone right now she needed to find out how she was going to fix this. She decided to write her a note. She went to her back room sat down at her desk she getting out her stationary she began writing, then unsatisfied, she tore it off and crumpled it up throwing it across the room in frustration as she huffed staring at the pile of crumpled failed attempts. Regina looked to the fire in front of her deep in thought it came to her, she began writing again.

Emma, I am sorry if I confused you or caused

you to be upset with me. I am not good at this. I want you to be happy

even if it is Hook that you want. But I can not stay here while you

share your life with H..I..M.. Please tell Henry

that I love him and that I am truly sorry.

Meanwhile Emma appears in her house to find Hook watching something intently in a dreamcatcher she quietly goes up behind him just in time to see Hook killing her grandfather shocked Emma let out a shriek. "Hook NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! "Emma? Hook sharply turns around in shock as she backs away from him. "It's not what you think Emma."

"You..you.. killed my grandfather and then lied about knowing anything about it and now you were going to erase it from your memory so I would never be able to find out?!"

"I did not say anything because I am not that person anymore that was my past it's not who I am anymore!"

"No! I don't know you anymore! How could you do this? How can you lie to my face, my father's face? We would have forgiven you, that is who we are!"

"Emma, I could not live with myself if I ruined another family."

"Hook, you did that already by not trusting us, not trusting me! You lean on ME! That is who I thought I said yes to marrying! Emma starred at her ring then twisted it off handing it back to Hook. "I can not marry you! I don't want you here anymore!"

Hook deflated as he watched her disappear up the steps, he turned to leave realizing his mistake but not able to fix it he left out a sigh as he grabbed a post it writing.

"Goodbye, Emma Swan no words can

express how sorry I feel that I let you down again luv.

I will leave by todays end. If I stand a chance, you know where to find me."

Emma walked into her dark bedroom and turned on the nightstand light to find a note in Regina's neat script. Dread filled her thoughts as she scanned the note. "NO, seriously? This can't be happening!" Emma had to find Regina before it was too late. Emma looked at Regina's vault first no sign, then the house, the dinner all her local stops. Regina was nowhere to be found.

Emma went back to the vault to search again. As she investigated the scene she noticed traces of magic that she did not sense before. Emma ran into the back room where Regina gave her magic lessons. Regina was lying on the other side of the bed as to hide herself from view lifeless. Emma ran over to her and stooped down closer to feel her pulse, it was weak. "No Regina, what did you do? I can't do this without you! I need you!" Emma thought maybe a potion went wrong or she got attacked. "It's all my fault I should not have run away from you, we should have talked! Emma, lifting Regina in her arms cradling her lifeless body in her arms as she cried silent tears.

Regina moaned as Emma hugged Regina to her, holding her tight.

"Emma, Hey, it's okay. I am ok, I just fell and hit my head, it hurts, but I will be fine." Now Emma notices the small bump on Regina's temple.

"I am happy you're okay Regina, you scared me, DON'T do that again!"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I live to obey your every command."

"Yeah, you are okay, your sass is back in full mode." Emma sighed.

Regina asked "What?"

"Hook left."

Now it was her turn. "What? I am sorry Emma, I hope it was not because of me."

"No, I found out that he killed my grandfather and lied to all of us about knowing what happened.

"Oh, Emma, I am so sorry, you don't deserve this, no one does."

"I can't marry a liar, I just can't. Regina, he did not trust me, trust in our love to even tell me about it. I gave the ring back."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can't be with him especially now..now that we..what are we doing Regina?" "I think we need to think about how we feel and talk. But, there is no rush I will wait for you as long as it takes."

"I need to move on with my life, I am not sulking after him." Regina thought about everything Emma said. "Emma, why don't we go out tonight.. just us.. try to relax and then we can figure things out tomorrow?"

"Seriously, you would do that? After, I ran out on you?"

"We are friends are we not? Is this not what friends do? Help each other get through hard times?"

Emma looked into her eyes to see that she was serious. "Yeah, I guess, okay, but first you're getting that head looked at!" "NO!, I am fine, lets just go."

"I will not go anywhere with you until you get checked out by Whale!"

"OKAY, OKAY, FINE! You win" Regina smiled at Emma reveling in the feeling of someone actually caring about her well-being it felt good really good. Regina poofed them to the hospital to be checked out.

They now sat in the small room for Whale. The Dr. walked in with all his ego in his walk and on his face as he studied the two in his room. "So.. What happened?" Emma spoke first. "I do not know I found her lying on the floor in her room." He looked to Regina,

"I slipped and fell, I think I hit my head on the nightstand."

Okay, he moved over reluctantly towards Regina, "May I?" Rolling her eyes at him and waved her hand in the air. "Be my guest." Whale inspected the damage after going through the standard procedures he ruled it as a slight concussion. "Your majesty,"

Regina glared daggers at him as he winced.

"Madame Mayor, she corrected!"

Whale continued, "Madame Mayor, you have a slight concussion just some rest and limit your work load tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Can I go now?" "Yes, as he scribbled out notes and handing her the paper, take this to the pharmacy if you need any pain medication." "Regina, took the paper, stating. "No need Dr. I will be fine there is a potion for that." With that Dr. Whale left the room.

"Satisfied now?" Regina looked to Emma who was sitting in the only chair in the room.

"Yes, I care about you, Regina, really I do."

Okay, lets get out of here." Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and poofed them into the Rabbit Hole. They looked around in the crowded room finding a booth alone in the back Regina looked to the bartender and nodded for her to take their order.

Ruby looked to Tink who was tending bar tonight and followed her gaze landing on the pair sitting at the booth and looked back to Tink winking at her. "It worked, it really worked!" Excited for her friends she smiled and took a sip of her drink as Tink went to take their order.

Tink stood now in front of their both. "How are you two? Regina shot her a look that told of her painful demise if she continued to pry. Tink helpd her hands up in surrender "Okay, okay, what can I get you?"

"I will have an Apple cider." Regina gestured to Emma.

"I will have the same." Tink wrote down their order and turned to leave when Regina called after her. "Please keep them coming." Tink smiled and nodded as she walked to the bar to grab their drinks.

"So.." Ruby asked. "Uh, not sure, but something is definitely going on." Ruby got up to go investigate. "No Ruby, let them alone. Regina is in a mood." Ruby sighed, but obeyed her lover taking her seat she grabbed her drink and took another sip.

A few hours later found Regina and Emma laughing and fumbling with their words as they talked in hushed tones in the booth. When Lady Ga Ga's song "Bad Romance" came pounding through the speakers Emma stood holding her hand out to Regina, smiling she took her hand while she vacated the booth walking to the middle of the dance floor. Several songs later the club got darker and more crowded. They moved their bodies to the music. Emma looked at Regina with wondering eyes and when "Tootsie Roll" came blaring in the room, Regina watched Emma with hungry eyes as she moved her hips. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. Emma put her hand on the small of Regina's back while Regina put her hands on Emma's hips grinding slowly on Emma's thigh letting out a small moan as Emma kissed her neck. "Fuck" Regina, cried out, when Emma gently bit down on Regina's neck gasping and shaking as sweet shivers ran through her body and pooled at her core.

Regina grabbed Emma's face with both hands in a needy kiss that her love deepened. Emma held her love tighter running her tongue along her lower lip begging her to open, as she rolled her tongue against Regina's in a dance of dominance and desire. Their heads were swimming in the sensual, alcohol, haze.

It was like they were the only ones in the room. When Ed Sheeran's song "Thinking Out Loud" came through the speakers they kissed slower now with the music as they floated across the room in a sensual dance, Regina broke the kiss needing air she laid her forehead against Emma's. "Can we get out of here?"

"Why, Regina, I never thought you would ask." Emma stated.

Giggling, Regina started to pull her towards the bar to pay their tab. "Since when do I giggle" Regina motioned to Tink that they were ready to take their leave. Tink, ended her conversation with Archie as she took their bill to the register.

"How were your drinks tonight?" Tink asked. "Good, very good, thank you, for asking." Regina smiled and handed her credit card over to pay their bill. Tink smiled at them both as they impatiently waited. Regina tapping her foot as Emma just looked around ready to bolt. Tink handed Regina her receipt. Running out the door Regina pulled an anxious Emma behind her then she grabbed Emma and kissed her on the sidewalk flipping her wrist they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Sorry about the wait peeps my daughter had her baby girl last week and we have been so busy with her and appointments for my other daughter. I hope things calm down on my end for a bit so I can update more often. Please review/comment I love everything and would love your thoughts! Happy reading.

Ch 4

When the purple haze cleared, they were at the mansion in the living room, still a little dizzy from the spell. Regina held Emma close to her as she ended their kiss and laid her forehead against her loves. Emma spoke first with a grin showing her deep-set dimples "Hey," "Hey." Trying to slow her breathing from their kiss that still haunted her lips, Regina took a deep breath in.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Regina asked

"I can think of more pleasurable things I would like to do with you." Emma replied, while she held Regina tighter in her arms moaning at the thought. "Like what Em..ma?" Regina teased. "I would rather show you than tell you." Emma said as she pulled Regina's chin up so she could lightly brush their lips together, kissing down her jaw over to her ear then she sucked in her ear lobe gently biting it.

"Em..ma, e, I rather you be aware of who your with dear."

"Trust me Re..Gina I know exactly who I am making love too. I have wanted you for so long." Emma trailed hot, open mouthed kisses, down her loves neck causing Regina to let out a deep moan from the back of her throat.

Regina's face flushed now tried to pull away. "Emma, have you been with a female before"? "Yes, you?" she mumbled as she continued kissing Regina's neck going lower. "Emma, I can't think with you doing that." Giggling at her love. "Good, then it's working. You did not answer my question, Gina" "What was it again?" Emma went to the other side of Regina's neck kissing, and nibbling her way around her throat. "Uh have you been with other women?" "Ohh mmhh, yes." Emma moved Regina backwards until her back was at the door.

"Oh.. G o d Em..ma.. y e s, right there, don't stop!" Regina's body trembled as shocks of pleasure coursed throughout her body while Emma's hands roamed over her, setting path of fire to where her hands just were. Emma's left hand was on Regina's lower back holding her close, the other snaked between them up Regina's inner thigh running her fingers over the wet treasure she found, moaning at the wetness she found. Regina flipped them pushing Emma up hard against the door with a thud, her eyes were dark growling low in her throat she devoured Emma in a hungry kiss putting her hands above the door.

Emma continued moving her fingers through Regina's undies, pulling her fingers out, she inhaled deeply, as she licked her fingers. "Hhmm, you taste delicious." Regina whimpered at the sight. Regina flipped her wrist again, leaving the room in a dust of purple smoke they re-appeared in her bedroom, except this time, they were completely naked. Regina shoved Emma gently towards the bed as they kissed and stumbled along the way. Emma giggled as she flopped down on the bed pulling Regina down with her. Regina's smile grew as she looked down at Emma with all her love and adoration. She moved Emma's legs apart to lay between them as she started kissing the insides of her loves thighs lifting a brow when she seen how wet she was. "I love how wet you are for me!" she licked up her slippery slit moaning at the taste she found sending sweet vibrations humming through Emma's body, her hips automatically jerking at the marvelous sensation.

Regina kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked, Emma as she writhed below her spurring her on. Not able to hold back her wonton desire she moved up the blonde's body in a cat like slow pace straddling her hips putting their wet centers together she rocked in a slow steady rhythm building towards release their hips rocking at their own pace. Regina gently pinched Emma's nipples causing her to buck her hip faster.

The room started to spin as their release came closer. Regina moved a hand between them and found The blonde's entrance now soaked she purred into Emma's ear, "Come now Em..ma." as she quickly entered two fingers into her tight entrance moving in and out faster each time then adding a third curling her fingers she again pumped in and out faster hitting her G-spot as Emma's fists tightened in the sheets screaming out her release. "OHH… F.U.C.K.! Gina! God! You feel so fucking good!" I..I..am…gona cum! F U C K!" Regina held Emma as she convulsed in her arms and waited for her to come down from her high. Regina's hand still inside the satin warmth tightening around her fingers. She pulled out slowly as to not hurt her love. Regina folded Emma into her arms and laying her head gently on her shoulder they drifted off to sleep.

Ch 5

Regina woke to the birds singing outside from her apple tree. Opening one eye slowly, she quickly closed it, willing the pain in her head to go away. " _I need to set exterminator traps for those damn insufferable birds!"_ Regina felt a presence beside her as a slim muscular arm slipped around her waist and small hot puffs of air on her neck making her throb once again. Squeezing her legs together she moaned in remembrance of last night. Emma kissed Regina's neck as she stretched and yawned at the new day.

"Morning babe." "Same to you Ms. Swan." "Seriously, you're going to start that again? Especially after last night?" Regina looked down with a flushed face.

"I am sorry, I will try, It's just when I get to overwhelmed with my emotions I..I" "It's okay babe I understand." Emma moved Regina's chin up with her hand looking deep into her eyes she lowered her lips to brush over her love's. Regina moved her tongue over Emma's bottom lip to deepen the kiss and her love opened willingly for her. Emma's hands started wondering over Regina's naked body, as the kiss got more heated, Emma crawled on top of the Mayor placing a naked thigh between the brunettes at her core making Regina's hips to start moving for the friction she so needed.

After a long make out session they laid in silence as Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair. Regina broke the silence first. "Last night was nice."

"Just nice? Wow okay."

"I mean at the Rabbit hole."

"Oh okay, yeah it was.

Did you see my mom?"

She laughed out loud. "She was playing darts with knives."

"No dear, when did you see her."

"Oh uhh… when we were about to leave. They walked in from the back door to play pool, the loser paid the winners tab."

"Your mother can be a real bad ass you know."

Laughter rang through the bedroom as Emma's phone rang. Emma rolled her eyes "Really? Who the hell is calling now? It's.." She looked at the clock on the bed side table. "Shit.. Fuuuck! It's 9.00 now we were to meet my parents and Henry for breakfast at 8." Emma answered her cell. "Mom..yes we are fine… I mean I am fine…I am.. I am.. sorry, I... overslept…Yeah,.. okay..on our… I mean my way now.. okay just wait there…Yes Mom…I will tell her… bye." After she ended the call Emma face palmed letting out a long sigh. "My mother said for me to tell you to hurry and get dressed so you can get her daughter to breakfast." Regina laughed out loud. Emma groaned. "It's not funny she knows about us?"

"I gather she does from your jumbled responses dear, it confirmed her suspicions.

Emma frowned and groaned as she got up to get dressed for the day.

They all decided, on a new dinner, ten miles outside of town "The Royal Spoon" because Granny was on vacation and Ruby was staying at her girlfriends for the week. Their hands were intertwined since Emma got in the car they settled into a comfortable silence during the short trip. Regina pulled Emma closer for a kiss as Emma's face flushed. "Uh babe my mother might be watching."

"All the more to kiss you my sweet Emma." Causing Emma to giggle. "You are bad!" With a twinkle in her eyes Regina replied, "But you love me for it." Emma smiled, and leaned in for a quick soft kiss that quickly turned heated. Regina broke the kiss putting her forehead on her girlfriends. "You might be with your mother for breakfast, but for lunch, you are mine! Come to the office and I will order something special for us." Emma grinned and squeezed her love closer to her. "Yes, your majesty, as you wish." Emma quickly gathered her belongings and got out of the car waving to her love as she went off to work.

"Sweetheart, I am so happy to see you! Your son missed you. He said he would see you at 4:00 at the school. He wanted to meet his friends and Violette before class started to discus their science project. So tell me all about last night." "M..o..m" Emma groaned.

"You both looked like you were having fun." "Well so did you? Emma blushed and decided to try to change the subject.

I seen you showing off you're knife throwing and pool skills." Snow laughed at her daughters' cheeky remark trying to get the attention off of herself.

"So you and Regina huh you like her a lot?"

"Yeah, I think we really have something special. It's been tough, but were trying to be better for Henry, he needs a real family."

"What about Hook?"

"He killed my grandfather, dad's dad, and lied to me, well everyone, really about knowing anything! I can't trust him. I trust Regina way more, like a lot more." Snow put up her hands in show of backing off.

"So when is the wedding? I mean we have a lot to plan for here?"

"Woo Mom, we are just starting a relationship here and we still have the matter of Gideon to deal with. Wait why do you look so happy?"

"I can't wait to wake your farther up, he owes me big time." "Why?" "I bet on you two six years ago and I finally won ha!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. "Seriously, Mom!"

"Hey, it gets boring every once in a while, bets can be a good thing." Snow winked at her daughter.

"Ewe! Mom! TMI! I need a memory potion to erase that from my mind!"

Emma said goodbye to her mom and went to work. She was almost done with the reports that Regina needed for tomorrow's meeting When her cell alerted her to an incoming message.

"Hello, my dear, sweet Swan. Thinking of you. See you at lunch. I miss you"

Emma grinned and sent a reply quickly as her office phone rang.

"Miss u 2 babe c u soon."

Emma picked up the phone. "Storybrooke police station please state your emergency. Oh hi Archie, what? No. Okay.. I will see if I can catch him. Yes, I will call you if I do." Emma sighed as now she might be late for lunch with her girlfriend. Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I need another job!" It was now 11:15. If she took the cruiser she might find the dog quicker and get to Regina's office before it's too late. She grabbed her jacket and took off then ran back in to grab her cell and keys then back out to the cruiser.

Emma searched all of Pongo's usual haunts then she started going from street to street nothing he could not have just disappeared. Emma pulled into a space close to the town hall and decided to walk around the building to see if he was there nope. She finally gave up around 11:55 and went up to Regina's office.

When Emma opened the door, her jaw dropped, she quickly came inside and closed the door, with a soft click, as she watched Regina. She was wearing her tight blue wrap dress and bent deliciously over her desk trying to get a run-away pen. She did not hear Emma come in. Or did she? Emma slowly walked up behind her girlfriend and slowly said, "Babe" As she put her arms around Regina's waist kissing her neck. Regina, jumped with a hand to her heart, "Emma, you scared me don't sneak up on me like that."

Emma ground her hips into the brunette's sweet round ass. Regina let out a deep moan, as she turned around slowly, and pulled her lover in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched goosebumps spread quickly over them both. Regina deepened their kiss as electricity sent shock waves of pleasure down their spines. Emma broke their kiss and laid her forehead against her girlfriends as they caught their breaths. "Why did you have to wear this dress today?"

"Because, dear I know that you like it." Regina winked at her girlfriend. "Any news about Gideon?" Regina asked,

"No, But I talked to Belle and Gold they are going to help us talk to him to see if they can talk him out of this mission he is hell bent on."

"Well, that's a start at least. I think we can help him."

"I hope so to Gina it's going to difficult if worse comes to worse and he won't see reason. How is breaking mom and dad's curse coming along?"

"I am working on it, it takes a lot of time, I don't want to mess this up. I am almost done." Emma smiled her toothy grin.

"Thanks babe, I really do appreciate you helping them."

"Hey, they are family, even more so now."

"Babe, how is Henry taking all of this?"

"Oh he is helping me with the potions and reading the spell books trying to help me find a solution. But he is being very careful." A know at the door startled them both. "Who is it?"

"Hi, I have your order."

"Okay, thank you." Regina gave the boy a $50 bill keep the change and have a nice day." The boy's jaw dropped and he smiled then put it in his pocket and nodded. Regina watched him go then closed the door.

"Emma, please be a dear and grab the plates please." "Yeah, I got the napkins too. I am starved" Regina rolled her eyes. "You are such a child."

They ate in a comfortable silence at the table in her office. Romantic music playing low as they ate. When Regina finished she started cleaning up.

"Are you tired of me already?" "What? No, my love, I just.." Regina sniffed and tried not to look at Emma in the eyes.

"Hey, what is going on? Talk to me please." Emma pleaded.

"I just found you, I don't want to lose you Emma and Henry Oh God Henry what will he do without you?"

"Is this because of Gideon?" Regina wiped away a stubborn tear. "Yes, your dreams are so vivid are you still shaking?"

"No, babe, and don't worry you will not lose me."

"Emma, I know that we just started this relationship but we have kind of been together for like six years. If I tell you that there is a way for us to escape this fate, would you marry me?"

"What?...I mean yes, but what can we do?" Emma looked Regina in the eyes as she explained. "I have been thinking about this ever since you told me about Gideon."

"I can end your parents curse in two days time, we can get married with them both here including Henry. But we will have to leave Stroybrooke." Emma thought for a moment holding Regina's hands in hers. "But what about my parents and our people, what will happen to them? Will Gideon be able to follow us?" Regina smiled at her love for her people. "I can send them all home to their families and your parents can come with us or go back to the Enchanted Forest if they so choose. And to answer your question, no we can send him to Ursula's jail he will never get out.

"Wow, this is a lot to think about. I just found my family here too, I don't.. I cant just leave them."

Regina already thought of a solution. "We can give them a mirror portal, so they can visit us whenever they choose. Wait no when we both agree so there are no surprises."

"But, how can we do that if we do not have magic outside of Storybrooke?" "Emma" Regina rolled her eyes at her like she forgot already.

"Remember when we went to New York to find Henry?"

"Yes"

"I threw his cell phone and it burst into flames."

"Oh, yeah right, so we will still have our magic there?"

"It's worth a try."

"Okay, I am in. Let's do this, I want to be with you and Henry you are both my family. Oh Gina I can't wait to marry you!" Emma threw herself into Regina's arms and kissed her with a slow deep passion that quickly turned into another love making session on the couch.

Regina crawled on top of Emma with her leg between her loves causing sweet friction as she kissed down the blonds body as she squired under her touch her hands roaming over the body she knew so well. Emma moaned, as the brunette ran her hands up under her shirt, over her bra, and down her sides.

"Please G..i..n..a,"

That was all she needed to hear as she flicked her wrist ridding Emma of her clothes, she rammed two slim fingers inside her love picking up a rhythm then Emma entered her love once again with a third. They saw stars as they neared their release both panting hard. The noise of wet flesh echoing throughout the room. They moaned in unison as they gave way to their release. Now sated, they sighed into their kiss.

Regina curled up beside Emma on the couch kissing her on the neck. They rested like that for a short time. Then Regina got up, dressed and went to her desk, getting out a small box once it was in her hands she walked over to Emma. Regina sat down now pulling a now dressed Emma down on the couch with her. "Emma, this was my grandmothers ring, my fathers' mother, she died when I was ten, but we were very close. She taught me a lot about baking and family recipes. We used to cook all the time. It was our time, time that I actually enjoyed, until my mother found out. Then I never saw her after that. But I want you to wear it as your engagement ring."

Emma now had tears running down her cheeks at the sad story of Regina too short childhood. The blond opened the box and gasped at the beautiful stone that was before her. It was a purple stone with white gold vines wrapped around it, the band was also white gold. It was the most beautiful ring she ever had seen. Emma with shaky fingers took the ring out and handed it to Regina. "Babe, will you do the Honors?"

"Yes, my love." Regina took the ring from her now fiancée and slipped it onto her marriage finger. "A perfect fit, for a perfect princess, my princess."

"Ohh, Gina, I love you! I love this ring and what it means to you! I can't wait to be your wife!" Emma took Regina into another sweet kiss. Regina broke the kiss this time.

"My sweet Emma, I have a meeting in about five minutes, it's almost 4:00."

"What.. shit.. I need to go get Henry. We will see you when you get home. I will make diner for us." Emma said as she ran out the door. Regina called after her. "Ms. Swan! Do not burn down my kitchen!" Emma called back. "I wouldn't dream of it Madam Mayor." Emma's smile was a permanent fixture the rest of the day.


End file.
